Forum:Agnes Angeles
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Agnes Angeles Gender: Female Age: '''18 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Mars Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Vulcan '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Apollo '''Cohort Choice 1: Second Cohort Choice 2: '''Fifth '''Faceclaim: Emilia Clarke ---- Appearance: Agnes1.jpg Agnes2.jpg Agnes3.jpg Personality: Agnes is polite and well-spoken (being born into a royal family), but filled with quiet determination. Her mother has taught her toughness, pride, confidence, prudence, and skills of command. Being treated as a slave back then has given Agnes a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those she perceives as oppressed, while at the same time, her pent up frustration from years of being mentally and physically dominated by others make Agnes capable of being utterly ruthless against those she perceives as oppressing others. This has produced a large amount of black-white thinking in her mind, and she can be idealistic to a fault. Agnes reciprocates the loyalty of those who follow her with gratitude and compassion, and will protect those whom she loves and trusts. As a warrior trained in warfare, she exhibits great leadership, courage, and the will to never back down even in the worst of times. She will take risks for the sake of a fruitful outcome, no matter how difficult it is. History: Agnes was born to the Queen of Halicarnassus, Artemisia I of Caria, and the Roman god of war, Mars, in the 5th century BC. A few years later, Artemisia married an unnamed man, with whom she bore a son name Pisindelis. When Agnes was only nine and Pisindelis three, their father died, leaving the throne to Artemisia, because both children were still young. In addition, Agnes was frail and sick, and Artemisia prayed day and night to the gods to cure her and strengthen her, for she will be her successor. When Agnes was ten, her mother brought her to the city of Ephesus in present-day Turkey. She was brought there to be consecrated to the Artemis of Ephesus, in the form of the Roman goddess of Diana, in hopes of her prayers being answered. As they went back to Halicarnassus, Agnes' hair turned silver-white like the moon, and she was miraculously healed of her frailness. Artemisia attributed the transformation of her hair and healing to Diana, and was genuinely happy of the event. Ever since then, Artemisia started training Agnes in the art of combat, as she herself was involved in warfare. She stood out amongst other soldiers, being a child of Mars after all, but everyone was more amazed because she was a woman. In a short matter of time, she could take down almost anyone twice her size and strength, and by the time she was fourteen, she was hailed as a prodigy. Her skills were remarkable, yet she kept a gentle heart towards those she loved, especially those who were oppressed. Everyone was confident that their next queen would bring Halicarnassus to its full glory, or so they thought. Artemisia participated in the Battle of Salamis in 480 BC, with Agnes as her highest ranking lieutenant. They sided with the Persians, and the queen led the forces of Halicarnassus, Cos, Nisyros, and Calyndos, and supplied five ships. The ships she brought had the best reputation in the whole fleet, next to the ones from Sidon. When their side was about to fall at the hands of the Greeks, she ordered her ship to be sunk, thus providing her an escape route from capture. However, the Greeks used this opportunity to sneak in and abduct Agnes, who bravely let her mother and the others leave the ship first. She was quickly taken away from the battlefield, and was sold as a slave to whereabouts far, far away. Artemisia sent troops everywhere to search for her daughter, but in vain. As she fell into a great depression, Diana sent her a dream, of which she saw her daughter happily running in the wilds in the goddess' company. She assured her that Agnes was safe, and there was no longer any worry to think about. Artemisia took this dream as a blessing in disguise, and concluded that her daughter's abduction led to her discovery of Diana. She thought that this was for her own good, and let off a sigh of relief. She ordered the people of Halicarnassus to entitle her as a goddess and queen in her own right, for she belived that her dream revealed to her that Agnes was now the immortal handmaiden of Diana. The worship of the "goddess" Agnes spread throughout the land, and she was later named as "The Great Queen Agnes of Halicarnassus". But as the millennia passed, those who believed in her diminished, and she was forgotten forever. Of course, all of those were prior to the present, for it was only a prophecy revealed to Artemisia by Diana. Agnes suffered for four years as a slave in different places, being tormented in most chores, and was treated low. But she was headstrong and determined that she will overcome these hardships in her life, and she always remembered her mother, who taught her all of these traits. Soon, when she was eighteen, she was rescued by the Hunters of Diana, sent by the goddess herself. She gladly joined, as this was her way to thank Diana for healing her back then. Agnes served as a very loyal huntress for numerous years, and when she had heard of Camp Jupiter, she asked her patroness if she could go. Diana agreed, as she had served her very long enough. She brought her first to the Wolf House, but Lupa's test were too easy for her, given her immense experience as a warrior for the past few millennia. She made her way to Camp Jupiter afterwards, where she was claimed by her father, Mars, and was accepted into her cohort. She also assumed a surname, Angeles, so that she would fit into the modern society. Weapons: Bow and arrows, and two imperial gold swords Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) '''Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed